Avengers's Horror : Slender the Eight Pages
by KatziusTheEyeOfSekhmet
Summary: Semua anggota Avengers terpaksa memainkan Slender: the Eight Pages menggunakan Virtual Reality atas desakan Tony, dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, tapi Tony telah melakukan sebuah kealpaan yang membuat mereka dilanda bencana...
1. Awal dari Bencana

**HOLA! Saya, Katzius, lagi-lagi menulis sebuah fic acak-adul gara-gara saya maen game **_**Slender : The Eight Pages**_**. Sumpah saya takut banget sampe nggak bisa tidur semaleman***_**Padahal ketemu Slenderman aja belom, dan cuma keliling2.**_** Nah, dalam waktu semalem itu saya kebetulan mikir Avengers juga di saat yang bersamaan, dan terjadi persilangan sehingga lahirlah Fic Gila ini ke dunia. **

**Disclaimer : Avengers bukan punya saya, termasuk Om Slendy.**

**Warning: bahasa mungkin terlalu baku, jadinya saya mohon para pembaca tidak buru-buru bosan dengan fic saya ini. Saya hanya berusaha melatih skill EYD saya. **

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

"YOO! Semuanya sudah siap?!" teriak Tony bersemangat. Avengers yang lainnya, termasuk Nick Fury cuma mengangguk malas.

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, Pria Baja," sahut Thor dengan suara berat.

"Ya, menggunakan Virtual Reality untuk memainkan game itu _memang_ bukanlah ide yang bagus, Tony," kata Bruce sejurus dengan Thor.

"Oh, ayolaaah! Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan, lagi pula kita kan bertujuh. Apa yang harus kita takutkan?" kata Tony.

"Slenderman," gumam Steve.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan pengamannya terpasang, Stark. Kalau kau tidak memasangnya, otak kita semua akan terbakar begitu kita bertemu Slenderman. Aku tahu cara kerja mesin VR itu seperti microwave. Jika pengamannya dilepas, sinyalnya bisa membakar otak dengan scanning yang memakai output tinggi," kata Nick tajam.

"Tentu saja pengamannya sudah kupasang. Kau pikir aku mau jadi pembunuh? Apa aku punya tampang seperti itu, eh?" tanya Tony.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi dengan kecerobohanmu, kau bisa saja tidak sengaja membunuh 'Para Pahlawan Terkuat di Bumi'," kata Natasha dengan suaranya yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Setuju," timpal Clint.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini benar-benar paranoid. Dengar, kalaupun aku lupa memasangnya, ketika kalian bertemu Slenderman, JARVIS akan dengan otomatis menghentikan sinyal VR dan kalian akan segera Log Out dengan sendirinya. Betul kan, JARVIS?"

"_Secara teknis betul, Sir,_"jawab Sang A.I dengan suara _robotic-_nya.

Terdiam karena tidak punya alasan lain untuk menyangkal, kelima Avengers dan Nick Fury akhirnya memakai alat Virtual Reality buatan Tony dengan berat hati, sementara Tony memakainya tidak lama kemudian.

"O'ya, kalian akan kuingatkan, bahwa jika kabut menebal kalian harus segera lari. Kabut adalah tanda Slenderman mendekat. Dan satu lagi, kita mungkin akan jatuh terpisah, tapi kita akan mendapat senter masing-masing satu," kata Tony menjelaskan sebelum memakai alat VR miliknya sendiri, yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan bagian helm dari armor Iron Man. Masing-masing Avengers juga memakai replika yang sama persis fungsinya dari helm tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah semuanya memakai helm, dan alat tersebut dinyalakan oleh JARVIS, mereka semua merasa terjatuh dalam terowongan pelangi, dan kemudian kegelapan tak wajar menyelimuti mereka.

BRUK!

Steve baru saja selesai menembus kegelapan tersebut, dan mendarat di hutan yang gelap, tanpa kehadiran Avengers yang lain.

"Halo? Apakah ada orang? Stark? Dr. Banner? Dimana kalian? HALO?!" teriak Steve sembari bangkit, namun teriakannya sia-sia saja. Tidak ada respon dari yang lainnya.

Steve hanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dalam kegelapan, hingga dia sadar bahwa ada sebuah senter dalam kantongnya.

Setelah bisa melihat dengan lebih baik, Steve memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah depan, karena dia pun tak tahu arah mata angin sekarang dan tak muncul satu bintang pun di langit yang bisa digunakan untuk navigasi. Yang ada di sana hanya pohon-pohon besar dengan ketebalan batang hampir satu meter.

Steve hanya terus berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai dia melihat sebuah sosok yang jangkung, memakai tuxedo hitam, dan berkepala putih di kejauhan. Dan saat itu pula kabut langsung menebal.

Steve segera ingat kata-kata Tony sebelum mereka mulai bermain,_ 'Jika kabut menebal kalian harus segera lari. Kabut adalah tanda Slenderman mendekat'._

Sosok tersebut berjalan pelan ke arahnya, tapi Steve langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya. Anehnya, dia merasa tidak memiliki kekuatannya, dan hanya seperti manusia biasa. Steve sudah semakin kelelahan, sementara sosok tersebut semakin mendekat...

**-Sementara itu, di bagian hutan yang berbeda...**

BRUK! BRUKK!

Thor dan Tony jatuh saling menindih. Tony langsung sesak napas, dengan Thor di atas punggungnya.

"Thor! To...long...cepat...turun..." kata Tony dengan suara tercekik. Thor menurut, dan segera mencari senter di kantongnya. Dia menemukannya tak lama kemudian dan menyalakannya, sedangkan Tony masih berusaha bernapas.

"Lalu sekarang kita melakukan apa, Pria Baja? Berkeliling-keliling?" tanya Thor.

"Begini, pada dasarnya kita harus menemukan delapan lembar catatan Slender, atau bisa disebut _Slender Pages_, agar kita bisa keluar dari game ini," kata Tony.

"Dan apa kau sudah memberitahukan pada yang lain soal itu?" tanya Thor.

"Ups, aku lupa," kata Tony sambil nyengir. Thor melempar pandangan kesal padanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cari saja dulu teman-teman kita, baru kita mencari lembarannya," kata Thor mengusulkan ide yang langsung disetujui oleh Tony tanpa syarat.

"O'ya, batangan hijau dan biru apa yang menggantung di sebelah kepalamu itu, Pria Baja?"

"Oh, maksudmu ini?" Tony menunjuk pelipisnya. "Ini adalah _Health Point_ _Bar dan_ _Stamina Bar._ _HP Bar_ menunjukkan berapa banyak darah yang kau miliki selama dalam game. Jika semuanya sudah kosong, kau akan Log Out dari game ini seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi. _HP _bisa berkurang jika kau terbentur sesuatu atau bertemu Slenderman,"

"Dan yang biru ini – _Stamina Bar_ – menunjukkan seberapa lama kau bisa berlari. Jika semuanya kosong, kau akan tersengal-sengal dan harus berjalan, kemudian menunggu hingga bar ini terisi kembali. Sementara itu _HP Bar_ tidak bisa diisi ulang. Mengerti?" tanya Tony setelah menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

"Oh, eh, ya, kurasa aku mengerti," kata Thor setelah mecerna penjelasan itu beberapa saat dalam otaknya.

Mereka baru saja akan mulai saja berjalan, dan akan berjalan mulus, jika seseorang tidak menabrak Tony dengan keras.

"Pria Baja! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Thor khawatir.

"Ya...kurasa..." jawab Tony yang tertabrak oleh Steve, yang rupanya tengah melarikan diri dari Slenderman. _HP Bar_ Tony berkurang sedikit akibat tabrakan dengan Steve.

"Saudara Steve!" seru Thor.

"_Capsicle_! Kenapa kau sampai berlari secepat itu, eh? Dikejar veteran H.Y.D.R.A?" tanya Tony.

"Tolong... jangan sebut-sebut... nama H.Y.D.R.A lagi... Stark. Dan aku... berlari... karena... kabut!" kata Steve, masih tersengal-sengal, karena _Stamina Bar_-nya hanya tinggal 5%.

"Kabut? Jangan-jangan kau bertemu Slenderman, ya?" tanya Tony sambil bangkit.

Steve mengangguk sebagai jawaban,"Yep,"

"Lalu sentermu ke mana, _Cap_?" tanya Thor.

"Senterku terlempar dari tanganku ketika berlari tadi, jadi aku terus saja berlari dalam gelap, sampai aku bertemu kalian sekarang," jelasnya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita masih punya dua senter. Untung saja kau bertemu kami. Pastikan saja dirimu tidak terpisah, _Capsicle_," kata Tony.

"Baik," kata Steve menurut.

**- di bagian hutan yang lain...**

BRUKK!

Rupanya salah seorang lagi dari anggota Avengers telah lolos dari kegelapan. Sosoknya yang berkulit hitam membuatnya _hampir _tidak bisa dilihat, ditambah lagi pakaiannya yang sama di dunia nyata, yaitu jubah hitam, yang membuatnya semakin tersamar.

Sosok tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah Nick Fury, yang sekarang tengah mengomel dan mengutuk-ngutuk Tony keras-keras, karena yang terbentur tanah adalah kepalanya duluan.

"Dasar orang itu, kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau akan jatuh dengan posisi seperti ini?" kata Nick, yang mencari senter sambil mengomel. Nick memutuskan untuk berhenti bersumpah-serapah – karena dia sadar toh tak akan ada yang mendengar – dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

Nick rupanya sudah pernah mengenali _Stamina_ dan _HP Bar_, karena dia berjalan santai dan mencegah agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan yang dapat mengurangi _HP_-nya.

Sambil berjalan, dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang aneh; semuanya hanyalah jajaran pohon-pohon tua dengan alas rumput setinggi mata kaki. Dia berjalan beberapa menit kemudian, hingga dia menemukan secarik kertas tergantung di pohon. Kertas tersebut bertuliskan:

_Always Watching – No Eyes_

Segera setelah Nick mengambilnya, tampil sebuah tulisan;

_Pages collected: 1/8_

Segera saja dia paham, bahwa tujuan dari semua ini adalah untuk menemukan 8 lembar _Pages_, agar bisa menyelesaikan game. Dan makin cepat dia menemukan kedelapan _Pages_, makin cepat pula dia bisa segera kabur dari game yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi bersemangat, dan segera berlari-lari kecil kesana-kemari. Sebuah bangunan tua tak sengaja ditemukan olehnya, dan Nick memutuskan masuk untuk menginvestigasi.

Bangunan tersebut cuma sebuah toilet dan gudang penyimpanan tua. Semua keramik pada dindingnya sudah retak-retak dan semua pipa airnya berkarat.

Nick memeriksa setiap ruang, satu-persatu, agar tidak ada yang terlewat. Tapi pada satu ruangan, dia melihat ada sebuah kursi tua dan dia menjerit kaget – dengan jeritan yang tidak maskulin sama sekali, melainkan dengan jeritan yang _sangat mirip_ dengan jeritan anak perempuan kecil.

Setelah menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kursi, Nick menepuk jidatnya sendiri keras-keras dan buru-buru memeriksa kursi tersebut. Kali ini dia beruntung, _Pages _lainnya berada di balik kursi itu. Nick berseru girang, mengambil _Pages_, dan cepat-cepat keluar ruangan karena terlalu lama dalam ruangan itu memberi perasaan seram.

Saat di luar, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Nick sudah bertemu dengan seorang pria jangkung, dengan tuksedo, dan berwajah rata...

Nick refleks menyentuh kantongnya, untuk mengambil senjata, namun yang dia temukan cuma senter alih-alih pistol. Alhasil ketika dia menyorotkan senter, ternyata pria itu sudah tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

_HP Bar _Nick langsung berkurang drastis, dan segera dia merasa dirinya ditelan asap hitam, dan sebuah banner merah muncul dengan tulisan:

YOU ARE DEAD

DO YOU WANT TO RETRY?

YES

NO

**- di sisi yang lainnya lagi...**

BRUKK! BRUKK! BRUK!

Ketiga Avengers yang tersisa – Bruce, Natasha, dan Clint – beruntung, karena mereka jatuh bersamaan, dan di tempat yang sama pula. Masing-masing mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter. Segera saja mereka berkumpul dan menyusun rencana.

"Lalu, sekarang kita bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah memainkan game macam ini," kata Bruce, sedikit takut. "Lagipula aku pasti tak akan bisa menjadi Hulk di sini,"

"Tenang saja, kita cuma perlu mengumpulkan 8 halaman di sini, dan kita bisa keluar. Mudah sekali, kok," kata Clint santai.

"Tapi mereka bisa dimana-mana, Clint, dan kabarnya hampir tak ada orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan level satu game ini," kata Natasha.

"Ini baru level satu?!" kata Bruce tak percaya.

"Ya, dan level dua bernama 'Sanatorium', level tiga bernama 'Elementary', level empat bernama 'Prison', level lima bernama 'Seventh Street',dan seterusnya aku lupa, tapi semua game ini memiliki batas sampai level 8, yang kudengar kita harus mengumpulkan 16 halaman, dan di sana terdapat 2 sampai 3 Slenderman," kata Natasha memberi bocoran, tapi Bruce malah menjadi makin ngeri.

"Ah, itu kan mereka bermain sendirian, Nat. Ingat, kita bertujuh, seperti kata Tony. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah memainkan game ini – walaupun tanpa VR, tentu – jadi aku tahu sebagian besar tempat halaman-halaman tersebut. Setidaknya aku tahu 4 atau 5 letak halaman," kata Clint, membanggakan diri.

"Lagakmu itu sudah seperti Game Master saja," komentar Natasha sebal.

"Sudahlah, daripada itu, lebih baik kita cari saja Slend – maksudku, kedelapan lembar halaman itu. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Masih ada yang mesti kuperiksa di Lab," kata Bruce menengahi, dan pada saat itu terdapat tulisan di depan dada masing-masing player.

_1 player has eliminated: Nick Fury_

"Belum apa-apa Fury sudah tewas?!" kata Clint tak percaya. "Apa saja _setting_ yang sudah dikotak-katik Pria Besi itu?"

"Berarti hanya tinggal soal waktu saja sampai Sang Slender menemukan kita!" kata Bruce.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita mesti cepat-cepat mengumpulkannya," kata Natasha, berusaha tetap tenang, walaupun jantungnya tidak bisa berbohong. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita mesti mulai mencari _Pages_ di pohon-pohon," kata Clint.

"Roger!" kata Bruce dan Natasha bersamaan. Mereka mulai berpencar, walaupun Bruce masih agak ragu.

Bruce berjalan di antara pepohonan, dan melihat 3 orang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Bruce, yang sudah dikuasai imajinasinya yang mengatakan mereka adalah Slenderman, langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-tidak jauh dari tem**p**at Bruce berdiri...**

"Lalu, sekarang kita harus mengumpulkan 8 _Pages,_ kalau begitu?" tanya Steve.

"Yah, memang agak merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat, itu peraturan game ini," kata Tony sambil menarik jari telunjuk kirinya ke bawah di udara kosong. Segera setelah itu, menu bar muncul.

"Apa itu, Stark?" tanya Steve.

"Oh, ini menu bar," kata Tony sembari memencet beberapa tombol.

"Maksudmu seperti menu makanan, Pria Baja?" tanya Thor sambil membayangkan sebungkus Shawarma.

"Bukan! Ini menu game. Kita bisa mengetahui dimana lokasi kita, lokasi player-player yang ikut bermain, mengambil barang-barang, dan bahkan memanggil JARVIS. Aku ingin mengecek apakah semua player masih ada," jawab Tony. "Cara untuk memunculkan menu adalah menarik telunjuk kiri kalian ke bawah,"

Dua Avengers yang lain mencoba seperti yang sudah disarankan Tony, dan menu bar mereka masing-masing muncul. Segera mereka mengecek item mereka, dan langsung lemas melihat bahwa item Thor hanya sedikit, yaitu 1 '_Common Flaslight_' dan 2 '_AAA Battery'_, sementara Steve hanya punya 2 '_AAA Battery'_.

Sementara kedua temannya mengecek item, Tony memandangi GPS di menu-nya dengan kening berkerut. Dia sepertinya melihat sebuah titik hijau sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba titik itu menghilang?

"Kau sedang mengamati apa, Stark? Kelihatannya serius sekali," komentar Steve.

"Aku sedang mengamati GPS, untuk mengetahui apakah ada orang lain di sekitar kita atau tidak," kata Tony tanpa menoleh.

"Memangnya player ditandai dengan apa?" tanya Thor.

"Tombol hijau," kata Tony pendek. "Hhm, sepertinya satu player sudah berkurang," komentarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sudah tewas?" tanya Steve.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dalam GPS arena level ini, aku melihat bahwa cuma ada 6 titik hijau," kata Tony, masih mengerutkan kening.

"Ow, aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriak Thor girang.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Steve ikut girang, karena jika Thor menemukan 1 _Pages_, penderitaan mereka akan sedikit berkurang.

"Aku menemukan 1 halaman!" kata Thor, sambil mengacungkan secarik kertas.

"_Don't Look – Or It takes You_," kata Steve membaca. "Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang menulis ini?"

Thor hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara di depannya muncul notifikasi bahwa dia berhasil mengumpulkan 1 lembar.

"Tunggu, kenapa kita tidak mendapat notifikasi seperti itu, Stark?" tanya Steve.

"Hah? Kau tidak mendapatkannya?" tanya Tony heran, seolah-olah ini belum pernah terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda, Pria Baja, ini serius," tegur Thor.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh. Seharusnya jika salah satu dari kita menemukan item atau apa, mestinya semua mendapat notifikasi, kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa, Stark?" tanya Steve, mulai merasa takut, yang hampir tak pernah dirasakannya sejak _S.S.R Project Rebirth_ di Brooklyn bertahun-tahun silam.

"Aku pasti lupa untuk mengubah _setting_ players dari '_Solo_' menjadi '_Party_'," kata Tony, yang wajahnya dipenuhi horor luar biasa.

**THIS STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED. CONTINUE?**

**YES!**

**NO**

**Ahhoy! Chap 1 akhirnya selesai! Buat yang sering protes sama saya kalo fic saya pendek, ini sudah saya panjangin. Buat bahasanya Thor, saya mau berterima kasih kepada Ritsu-ken, yang sekaligus sudah menginspirasi saya untuk bikin fic ini dalam bahasa yang baku. Arigatou Gozaimas!**

**Sedikit bocoran, di Chap 2 nanti saya bakal memunculkan masalahnya, yang tentu saja lebih seru! Tunggu chap 2 ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mereview barangkali satu atau dua kalimat. Setiap review sangat saya hargai, walaupun itu flame ataupun kritik. Tolong Review! :D**

**With Love,**

**KatziusTheKatze**

**-OoOoO-**

**-BONUS : DELETED SCENE! ***_**Warning: Mengandung unsur Ecchi**_

"Ow, aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriak Thor girang.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Steve ikut girang, karena jika Thor menemukan 1 _Pages_, penderitaan mereka akan sedikit berkurang.

"Aku menemukan sebuah celana dalam!" kata Thor dengan gembira seperti menemukan Jantung Flying Dutchman. Steve dan Tony langsung mimisan, yang langsung ditangani oleh Nick, Bruce, Clint, dan Natasha, sementara Slenderman yang berdiri di samping Author hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"CUUTTT! CUUT!" teriak Katzius yang muncul entah dari mana."ULANGI!"

-Take 2-

"Ow, aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriak Thor girang.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Steve ikut girang, karena jika Thor menemukan 1 _Pages_, penderitaan mereka akan sedikit berkurang.

"Aku menemukan sebuah bra!" kata Thor gembira, dan Steve pun mimisan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bruce sudah mengambilkan tiang infus dengan kantong darah untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Steve pingsan karena anemia, sementara Clint dan Natasha mengambilkan kapas dan daun sirih untuk mengobati Steve.

"CUUUT! SIAPA YANG MELETAKKAN BAJU DALAM ADIK SAYA DI SITU?! AYO JAWAB!" Katzius mengamuk.

Melihat Sang Author mengamuk, Tony langsung mengendap-endap untuk kabur. Segera, Katzius menoleh dan melihat si Playboy berusaha lari.

"JANGAN LARI KAMU! KEMBALIKAN BENDA ITU KE TEMPATNYA! KITA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!"

**Deleted Scene-nya sampe sini dulu, nanti di chap dua bakal ada lagi, kok!**

**Katzius cabut dulu yaa! Makasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Satu orang yang terbebas

**Ahhoy! Katzius kembali lagi dalam FF ini! Saya baru aja kelar UTS, jadi harus cepet-cepet selesaikan FF ini. O'ya, di Chap ini saya mohon izin nggak bikin Behind the Scene, soalnya pikiran saya lagi blank -_-**

**Disclaimer: Om Slendy dan para Avengers bukan punya saya**

"Aku pasti lupa untuk mengubah _setting_ players dari '_Solo_' menjadi '_Party_'," kata Tony, yang wajahnya dipenuhi horor luar biasa.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Thor.

"Jika _setting_ dalam mode '_Party_', kita semua akan mendapatkan notifikasi jika ada player lain yang menemukan item atau pages, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi. Status pun akan berubah, contohnya bila Steve menemukan satu _Pages_, palyer-player lain pun akan dianggap sama Tapi jika '_Solo_', itu berati apapun yang diemukan player lain tidak akan berefek pada kita, jadi kita harus mengumpulkan _Pages_ sendiri-sendiri," kata Tony menjelaskan.

Nyali Steve terhadap game ini langsung menciut, karena dialah yang paling takut pada game ini selain Bruce.

"Ja-jadi kita mesti bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Steve.

"Yah, sepertinya kita mesti... Aduh!" kata-kata Tony terputus saat player lain jatuh menimpanya.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang mesti terkena kecelakaan?" ratap Tony. Steve dan Thor membantu Tony bangun, dan langsung mengenali siapa yang menimpa Tony.

"Fury?" kata Thor dan Steve bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kupikir kau sudah ditangkap Slenderman," kata Tony.

"Memang, tapi entah kenapa sistem tidak membiarkanku Log Out. Kau pasti yang melakukannya!" tuduh Nick sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke Tony.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya menuduh! Ayo kita cari si Slenderman itu, dan buktikan apakah sistem membiarkanku Log Out atau tidak. Jika tidak, kau harus memberikan sentermu, dan jika kau yang menang, aku akan melakukan sebaliknya!" tantang Tony.

"Ok, _deal_!" kata Fury.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara aku akan pergi dengan Saudara Steve, dan mencari _Pages_. Jika kalian mau mencari kematian, pergilah!" kata Thor sambil berbalik dan pergi. Steve dengan bingung mengikuti.

"Kau yakin ini keputusan yang tepat, meninggalkan dua pengacau itu?" tanya Steve sambil membuka menu.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, ini memang keputusan yang benar, karena menurut pengalamanku di Asgard, orang yang merepotkan atau bandel memang seharusnya ditinggal. Kita bisa mengurusi mereka nanti," jawab Thor, yang masih menyoroti sekitarnya dengan senter, mencari item atau _Pages._

"Yah, rupanya dua pengacau itu masih berdebat, dan belum melakukan apapun," kata Steve yang melihat dua titik hijau masih berdiam diri di tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi berkabut begini?" tanya Thor keheranan.

"Thor, kita harus segera lari!" kata Steve yang tiba-tiba berlari.

"Hei, tunggu, _Cap_! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Thor yang sudah menyusul.

"Kabut ini adalah tanda Slenderman mendekat!" kata Steve, tersengal-sengal.

"Dari mana arah datangnya?" tanya Thor setelah mereka berada lumayan jauh. Sekarang mereka berada di tempat tanki-tanki air berwarna kuning.

Steve menarik keluar menu dan melihat GPS. "Arahnya tepat dari belakang kita, itu berarti..."

_2 players has eliminated:_

_-Nick Fury_

_-Tony Stark_

Notifikasi di atas muncul di depan dada Steve dan Thor seketika.

"Nah, rupanya dua orang aneh itu tertangkap juga akhirnya," komentar Thor. Steve tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menutup menu, kemudian mencari-cari di sekitar.

"Oho! Beruntung sekali!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa, Saudara Steve?" tanya Thor.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!" kata Steve.

"_Pages_? Atau Item?" tanya Thor.

"Item. Aku menemukan sebuah pistol dan sekotak peluru!" kata Steve, ketika notifikasi muncul di depan dadanya lagi.

_Item Found: Common Pistol, Bullets:15_

_Save this item?_

_YES_

Steve memecet Yes, da segera saja dua item itu menghilang dari pandangan

"Seandainya saja aku yang menemukan itu..." kata Thor lesu.

"Sudahlah, Thor! Kau kan sudah menemukan satu _Pages_," kata Steve."Setidaknya nasibmu tidak separah lima Avengers yang lain,"

"Eh? Memangnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Thor.

"Natasha, Clint dan Dr. Banner masih tersesat tak tahu arah, dan bahkan mungkin mereka tak tahu cara membuka menu, jadi kemungkinan mereka menemukan player lain sangat kecil, dan mungkin sebelum itu mereka sudah terintimidasi oleh suasana di sini. Sedangkan Stark dan Fury, mereka pasti jatuh lagi di tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka mungkin tidak akan seberuntung kita, bisa jatuh di tempat yang dekat," kata Steve.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita cari _Pages _lagi," kata Thor menyudahi.

"Hm? Apa itu, yang berkedip-kedip?" gumam Steve yang memperhatikan sesuatu dari jauh.

"Yahui, satu _Pages _lagi!" kata Thor kegirangan, yang rupanya sudah menemukan _Pages_ lagi.

"Thor, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Steve.

"Ke mana kita pergi?" tanya Thor.

"Ke arah cahaya yang berkedip-kedip itu," kata Steve bersemangat.

"Kanapa? Kita kan belum tahu itu berbahaya atau tidak," kata Thor dengan konyol. "Bisa saja itu Slenderman,"

Steve hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan konyol, Thor. Tidak mungkin Slenderman bisa memiliki senter dan mengedip-ngedipkannya seperti itu. Menurutku, itu merupakan suatu bangunan tua atau player yang memberi kode. Mungkin itu Natasha atau Clint, karena mereka pintar sekali dalam hal seperti ini," kata Steve.

"Ok, kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Thor mendahului.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan menemukan sumber cahaya itu adalah sebuah bangunan tua yang lampunya bermasalah. Bangunan itu merupakan bangunan yang sama seperti yang ditemukan Nick. Thor dan Steve berpencar. Thor memasang senternya, sementara Steve mengeluarkan pistolnya yang sudah terisi peluru.

Namun, ternyata Thor tidak beruntung kali ini. Dia tidak menemukan apapun, kecuali satu kotak korek api dan sebuah kursi tua. Dia memungut keduanya, dan dia tetap memungut kursi karena menganggapnya berguna sebagai obor atau api unggun nanti.

Di sisi lain bangunan, Steve lagi-lagi beruntung. Dia menemukan _Pages_ pertamanya, yang hanya bertuliskan '_No_' sebanyak dua belas kali dan gambar Slenderman di tengahnya.

Steve terus menelusuri ruangan itu dengan bersemangat, karena siapa tahu dia akan menemukan Item atau malah Pages.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, Steve memutuskan untuk keluar dari bangunan itu. Dia mengecek GPS, dan melihat dua player tengah menuju ke arahnya.

Steve mengecek itemnya, untuk menunggu dua player itu datang. Dua pleyer itu sekarang tepat dihadapannya. Mereka adalah Bruce dan Clint.

"Dr. Banner? Clint? Beruntung sekali aku bertemu kalian!" sambutnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan berapa _Pages_?" tanya Clint.

"Aku baru saja mengumpulkan satu," jawab Steve. "Kau dan Dr. Banner sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku menemukan tiga, Banner menemukan dua," kata Clint.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang lain? Barang-barang, misalnya?" tanya Bruce.

"Kebetulan memang iya," kata Steve sambil menunjukkan pistolnya.

"Bagus sekali. Apa menurutmu kita bisa membunuh Slenderman dengan ini?" tanya Bruce.

"Mungkin," kata Clint. "Aku pernah mendengar, kalau kau tidak mau mengumpulkan _Pages_, kau bisa membunuh Slenderman. Tapi setahuku itu fitur itu hanya ada di level '_Sanatorium_' dan '_Prison_',"

"'_Sanatorium_'? '_Prison_'?Apa masih ada beberapa tingkat lagi setelah game ini selesai?!" tanya Steve tak percaya.

Clint dan Bruce mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, sepertinya kita akan terjebak di sini untuk waktu yang lama," kata Steve lesu.

"Biarkan saja, _Cap_, karena begitu aku bertemu Stark, aku akan menghajarnya sampai _HP_-nya habis!" kata Clint penuh dendam.

"O'ya, memangnya kalian tahu soal _HP_ dan _Stamina_?" tanya Steve.

"Ya, Clint menjelaskannya padaku dan Natasha sebelum kami berpisah," jawab Bruce, yang kini menyoroti sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Natasha? Kalian jatuh bersamaan?" tanya Steve. Kedua Avengers yang lain mengangguk lagi.

"O'ya, Kalian memangnya sudah tahu cara membuka menu?" tanya Steve lagi.

"Belum! Dan itu dia yang membuatku heran, karena game ini pasti dibuat ulang oleh Stark dengan didasarkan pada MMORPG, jadi bisanya ada tombol untuk membuka menu," kata Clint.

Steve menjelaskan cara membuka menu pada mereka, dan Bruce baru saja selesai menutup menu ketika terdengar suara orang memanggil-manggil.

"Oi, Saudara Steve!" suara Thor terdengar di kejauhan.

"Thor! Akhirnya kau ke sini juga!" sambut Steve riang.

"Kau menemukan apa saja, _Cap_?" tanya Thor.

"Satu _Pages_," kata Steve, agak berbangga diri. Wajah Thor malah menjadi makin suram.

"Kau menemukan apa saja, Thor?" Steve berbalik bertanya.

"Cuma sebuah kursi tua dan sekotak korek api," kata Thor. "Kupikir itu akan berguna jika kita mau menyalakan obor atau yang semacamnya,"

"Pemikiran yang bagus!" puji Bruce kagum."Siapapun dalam game ini tidak akan pernah terpikir untuk mengambil kursi tua untuk penerangan!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba membakar pohon-pohon di sini?" usul Clint. "kita akan jauh lebih cepat menemukan _Page_s kalau begitu,"

"Tidak mungkin kita akan melakukan itu, Clint," kata Steve tegas.

"Jangan lupa, walaupun ini adalah game, di sini sangat mirip dengan kenyataan. _Pages_ kan benda yang mudah terbakar, jadi hal itu hanya akan mempersulit kita semua nanti," kata Bruce.

"Coba buktikan," kata Clint tak percaya.

"Steve, boleh pinjam _Pages_ milikmu? Thor, tolong pinjamkan aku korek apinya," kata Bruce.

"Hei, tunggu, kau tidak akan membakarnya kan?" tanya Steve khawatir.

"Tenang saja," kata Bruce sembari menyalakan korek api dan mulai membakar _Pages _itu. Steve sempat panik dan berniat menghentikannya, tapi sebelum itu, Bruce sudah mematikan apinya, memperlihatkan _Pages _yang hanya terbakar sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Masih tak percaya?" tanya Bruce sambil mengembalikan _Pages _ pada Steve.

"Baiklah, aku kalah," kata Clint. "Jadi, sekarang kita mesti melakukan apa, Dr. Banner?"

"Kita cari saja dulu – " Bruce belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh, tidak!" teriak Thor, ketika kabut mulai menebal lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kabur lagi!" kata Steve, mengangkat pistolntya dan menembak empat kali ke empat arah yang berbeda. Namun, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'Bruk!', dan kabut terangkat.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Clint.

"Hei, lihat, itu di sana!" Thor menunjuk tubuh yang tergeletak sekitar lima meter dari mereka.

Ketika mereka menghampiri itu, tak bisa lebih jelas lagi bahwa tubuh itu adalah Sang Slenderman, dengan bekas peluru di lehernya. Tidak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan saat tubuh Slenderman lenyap menjadi gundukan kecil abu hitam.

"Berarti... Aku sudah membunuhnya? Aku membunuh Slenderman?" tanya Steve tak percaya.

"Yep," jawab semuanya dengan berat, karena ini berarti Steve dapat Log Out lebih dahulu.

"O'ya, Steve, bisakah kau meminta Ms. Potts untuk membebaskan kami? Mungkin dia bisa memprogram JARVIS atau semacamnya," pinta Bruce.

"Ok, jangan khawatir. Sampai ketemu nanti!" kata Steve sebelum avatarnya menghilang.

**-Dunia nyata**

Saat Steve membuka mata, paqndangannya masih sangat gelap. Sesaat dia panik, namun detik berikutnya dia sadar dia sedang memakai helm Iron Man.

"JARVIS, tolong buka helm-ku," perintahnya.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Mr. Roger. Saya harap Anda menikmati permainan tadi_," sambut JARVIS sambil membuka helm Steve.

"JARVIS, apakah kau tahu di mana Ms. Potts?" tanya Steve langsung.

"_Ms. Potts tengah bekerja saat ini, tetapi saya akan menyampaikan bahwa Anda mencarinya_. _Saya pastikan Ms. Potts akan menemui Anda segera_,"

"Terima kasih, JARVIS," kata Steve sambil berjalan keluar.

Saat ini masih pagi, sekitar 9.30 AM. Rupanya ia menyelesaikan game itu dalam hanya satu jam. Bingung karena suasana Stark Tower sangat sepi, Steve memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gym, dimana dia biasanya melupakan rasa takut dan sedih.

**-A few Minutes later**

Steve tengah meninju sansaknya dengan penuh semangat, bertekad berusaha melupakan horornya pengalaman itu. Steve terus memukuli sansak dengan keras, seolah-olah itu merupakan musuhnya, hingga akhirnya terputus dari gantungannya dan terpental ke lantai Gym.

Steve ingin menggantung sansak lainnya dan memulai lagi, tapi tubuhnya sudah menjerit-jerit meminta air, jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan minum. Baru saja Steve meneguk seperempat botol, suara wanita yang elegan menyapanya.

"JARVIS tadi mengatakan kau ingin menemuiku, jadi aku langsung ke sini saat ada waktu. Ada hal apa, Steve?" tanya Pepper.

"Begini, Tony mengajak semua Avengers, termasuk Fury, untuk bermain Slender atau apalah dengan VR," kata Steve.

"Dia melakukan apa?!" tanya Pepper tak percaya.

"Ya, dia akhirnya berhasil membujuk kami, tapi dia melakukan sesuatu yang fatal, yaitu lupa mengubah _setting_ yang membuat game itu dua kali lebih sulit, padahal kita tak dapat Log Out sebelum menyelesaikan game," kata Steve menuturkan. "Dr. Banner memintaku menyampaikan ini padamu, karena dia pikir kau bisa me-_reboot_ game-nya atau apa,"

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa Log Out?" tanya Pepper.

"Aku membunuh Slenderman," kata Steve sederhana, lalu meneruskan minumnya.

"Memangnya yang lain tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Pepper.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawab Steve, menggelengkan kepala."Aku baru pertama kali memainkan game,"

"JARVIS!" panggil Pepper.

"_Ya, ?_"

"Tolong keluarkan _Google Window_, dan cari segala informasi tentang _Slender: the Eight Pages_," kata Pepper. Semenit kemudian muncullah segala-galanya tentang Slender yang ditampilkan dalam layar biru.

Setelah membaca sekitar setengah jam, Pepper baru mengerti apa yang dilakukan si Genius Tony Stark.

"Ayo, Steve, kita pergi ke Laboratoruim!" kata Pepper sambil menarik tangan Steve yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan botol airnya.

"He, tu-tunggu! Pekerjaanmu bagaimana nanti?" tanya Steve.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengambil cuti hari ini," kata Pepper.

**-Laboratorium**

"Jadi, ini rupanya yang dipakai mereka?" komentar Pepper, melihat enam orang yang masih terbaring, masing-masing dengan kepala terbungkus helm Iron Man.

"Yah, harus kuakui idenya lumayan," kata Steve, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Steve, apakah ada cara yang bisa membuat mereka keluar?" tanya Pepper.

"Memang ada cara lain, yaitu kau harus melepas pengamanan helm Iron Man, dan itu beresiko sekali. Jika tidak berfungsi dengan benar, saat mereka bertemu Slenderman, otak mereka akan terbakar oleh sinyal VR. Cara melepasnya pun aku tak tahu," kata Steve.

"JARVIS, bisakah kau mengeluarkan mereka?" tanya Steve.

"_Sayangnya saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Mr. Roger. Mr. Stark sudah memproteksi game itu sedemikian rupa agar bahkan saya pun tak bisa meretas ke dalamnya_. _Yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah mengirim pesan player pada dunia nyata, dan sebaliknya_," jawab JARVIS.

Steve dan Pepper sudah terlihat lesu, tapi Steve memiliki ide.

"JARVIS, bisakah kau memantau setiap gerak-gerik player?" tanya Steve. "Aku ingin kau memantau setiap player. Dan buat dalam layar lebar,"

"_Akan saya laksanakan segera, Mr. Roger_,"

"Steve, kau tahu kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka dengan cara ini," kata Pepper.

" Aku tahu itu, tapi hanya mengawasi mereka yang bisa kita harapkan," jawab Steve sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa _sandwich_ dari kulkas. Kurasa kemarin masih ada beberapa. Sebaiknya kau mengambil sesuatu juga untuk menunggu," tambahnya saat menghilang di balik pintu.

_Betul juga_, pikir Pepper, _Sebaiknya aku bawa pekerjaanku ke sini._

**- A few Moments later**

Steve berjalan masuk ke dalam Lab, dengan membawa setumpuk _sandwich_ yang dihangatkan di tangan kanan, dan satu teko teh beserta cangkirnya di tangan kiri.

Sementara, Pepper sudah ada di dalam mengamati Tony dalam layar, sementara dirinya sendiri mengetik pekerjaannya. Merasakan kehadiran Steve, Pepper menoleh.

"Ya ampun Steve, kau ini memangnya mau piknik?" tanya Pepper.

"Aku harus mengambil sebanyak ini, karena mendadak aku lapar sekali setelah olahraga," kata Steve, mulai melahap potongan _sandwich_-nya.

Pepper hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkosentrasi pada pekerjaannya, sementara Steve mengamati masing-masing layar satu-persatu sambil menikmati makanannya, dan terkadang diselingi minum teh.

Tapi, setelah mereka mengamati kira-kira satu jam lebih, layar Clint dan Tony tiba-tiba menjadi buram, dan mati.

**THIS STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED. CONTINUE?**

**YES!**

**NO**

**Hore! Chap ini selesai! Yang pembaca Indo tolong reviewnya dong... dari kemarin saya Cuma dapat satu reveiew, itupun bahasa Inggris -_- Jadi, tolong review! Walau hanya satu-dua kata sangat saya hargai dan sebisa mungkin saya balas. O'ya, soal Sanatorium dan sebagainya itu memang betul-betul ada, dan di Sanatorium kita bisa membunuh Slenderman kalau sudah mengumpulkan 8 Pages, tapi fitur itu sudah dihilangkan di versi yang terbaru.  
**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca!**

**-Katzius**

.


	3. Slenderman yang bertambah

**Hallo! Katzius di sini, kembali dalam cerita Avengers's Horror. Terima kasih banyak untuk para Readers dan reviewnya! Dan **_**Special Thanks**_** untuk Guest dan astia aoi yang sudah mereview cerita saya dengan sangat baik hati!**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Slenderman bukan punya saya.**

Steve berjalan masuk ke dalam Lab, dengan membawa setumpuk _sandwich_ yang dihangatkan di tangan kanan, dan satu teko teh beserta cangkirnya di tangan kiri.

Sementara, Pepper sudah ada di dalam mengamati Tony dalam layar, sementara dirinya sendiri mengetik pekerjaannya. Merasakan kehadiran Steve, Pepper menoleh.

"Ya ampun Steve, kau ini memangnya mau piknik?" tanya Pepper.

"Aku harus mengambil sebanyak ini, karena mendadak aku lapar sekali setelah olahraga," kata Steve, mulai melahap potongan _sandwich_-nya.

Pepper hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkosentrasi pada pekerjaannya, sementara Steve mengamati masing-masing layar satu-persatu sambil menikmati makanannya, dan terkadang diselingi minum teh.

Tapi, setelah mereka mengamati kira-kira satu jam lebih, layar Clint dan Tony tiba-tiba menjadi buram, lalu mati.

Steve terkejut setengah mati sampai menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya, sedangkan Pepper sangat panik hingga kertas-kertas file-nya terlempar.

"JARVIS, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?!" tanya Pepper panik.

"_Tenang saja, Ms. Potts. Mereka hanya mengalami Game Over,_" kata JARVIS.

"Game Over?" Pepper terlihat bingung.

"Itu adalah saat ketika kau tertangkap oleh Slenderman. Jika sudah Game Over, _Pages_ yang sudah dikumpulkan sebelumnya akan hilang," kata Steve. "Tapi, tadi Stark dan Clint berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Itu berarti…."

"Slenderman-nya pasti lebih dari satu!" kata Pepper. "Ini gawat! JARVIS, bisakah kau mengirimkan _Voice Mail_ pada player?"

"_Sayangnya tidak, Ms. Potts, saya hanya bisa mengirim Text Mail, dan saya kira cara itu tidak efektif untuk Anda?_"

"Memang. Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain," kata Pepper.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau akan –"

"Ya, aku akan masuk ke dalam game itu," kata Pepper yang tidak memperhitungkan resiko.

"Hei, tunggu, kau akan terancam tidak bisa keluar, lho!" kata Steve memperingatkan. "Begini saja, bagaimana jika kau mengirim pesan pada Stark dan Thor, lalu meminta mereka untuk memperingati yang lain. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Akan kita coba," kata Pepper akhirnya.

**-Sementara itu, di dalam game…**

"Hey, Thor, bisakah aku meminta kayu lagi? Sepertinya oborku akan habis," kata Bruce yang tengah mencari di sekeliling.

Posisinya dan Thor sekarang adalah berada di dekat pohon bercabang,yang tidak memiliki daun sama sekali. GPS mengatakan tempat itu bernama Scary Tree. Disana Bruce sudah menemukan satu _Pages_ lagi, jadi total _Pages_ miliknya menjadi tiga.

"Maaf, Dr. Banner, sayangnya seluruh kursi sudah kugunakan menjadi api unggun," kata Thor. "Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan pohon di sekitar. Cobalah patahkan dahan satu atau dua," sarannya.

Bruce mencoba mematahkan dahan-dahan, namun percuma, karena setiap kali Bruce mencoba, tangannya selalu dihalangi oleh notifikasi bertuliskan :

_Immortal Object_

"Yah, sepertinya kita akan segera kehabisan kayu," kata Bruce sambil tersenyum pahit di sebelah Thor.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Thor suram, sambil mengecek menunya hanya agar ada yang bisa dilakukan. "Hey, aku mendapat Text Mail!"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Bruce ingin tahu.

"Dari _Cap_. Isinya adalah : '_Sistem mengijinkan aku keluar. Aku sedang bersama Pepper, dan melihat Stark dan Barton Game Over di dua tempat berbeda. Tolong lebih hati-hati!_'. Begitu isinya," kata Thor.

"Kalau Tony dan Clint mati di dua tempat berbeda, itu pasti karena Slenderman lebih dari satu," kata Bruce, mulai terintimidasi lagi.

Thor hanya membeku di tempat, sambil mengatakan dengan pahit, "Tolong ingatkan aku lagi bahwa game ini adalah untuk '_Bersenang-senang_',"

**- Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat bernama Crossed Wall….**

"Sampai kapan penderitaan kita akan berakhir?" keluh Clint, yang terduduk lemas di sebelah Natasha.

Natasha, yang juga tampak kelelahan, hanya menggeleng sambil menutup wajah menggunakan lutut. "Yah, setidaknya tadi kita berhasil lari dari keparat bermuka rata itu,"

Rupanya mereka baru saja berhasil lolos dari maut. Mereka tadi sedang berjalan dengan tenang di hutan, mencari kalau-kalau ada_ Pages_,tapi malah hampir tertangkap Slenderman.

"Yang tadi itu nyaris sekali," komentar Clint.

"Ya, memang. Untung kita berhasil menjaga _Pages_ kita. Aku sudah mengumpulkan lima, sayang sekali jika harus mati," kata Natasha.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan tujuh," kata Clint, memeriksa jumlah _Pages_-nya.

"Ada dimana posisi kita sekarang, Clint?" tanya Natasha.

"Di suatu tempat bernama Dinding Bersilang, karena tampaknya tembok-tembok di belakang kita membentuk huruf X," kata Clint yang sekarang tengah melihat GPS.

"Hey! Apa itu?!" Natasha melihat sesuatu yang putih dia antara tembok kekuningan itu.

Clint segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk, dan membalas, "Ini sebuah _Pages_!"

"_Pages_? Tunggu, jangan diambil dulu, aku juga mau melihat!" kata Natasha sembari berlari ke arah Clint.

Di _Pages _tertulis :

_Can't Run_

"Can't Run? Apa ini berarti kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Clint.

"Belum tentu begitu, Clint. Buktinya, Roger bisa keluar," kata Natasha.

"Betul juga, sih," kata Clint saat tiba-tiba notifikasi muncul di depannya.

_Congratulations, You have collected the Eight Pages_

_YOU WIN_

"Hah?! S-sejak kapan _Pages _itu kau ambil?!" seru Natasha terkejut.

"Sori, Nat, tadi aku cuma meletakkan tanganku di atas _Pages_ itu!" kata Clint yang dari raut mukanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan dia berbohong.

"Kau…." Natasha sudah siap mengayunkan pukulan mautnya pada Clint, tetapi Clint sudah menghilang dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Awas saja anak itu nanti," kata Natasha geram." Lebih baik aku harus segera keluar dari – He?! Apa?! WAAAAA! JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**- di suatu tempat yang lain…..**

"Hey, Stark, bangun!" kata Nick seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si Iron Man yang sedari tadi pingsan.

"Sebentar, JARVIS. Sepuluh menit lagi…." kata Tony mengigau.

"BANGUN, KAU MORON!" teriak Nick kesal sambil menendang muka Tony.

"Aduh!" Tony tersungkur menabrak pohon. _Hp_-nya yang hanya tinggal 70% berkurang 10% akibat tendangan maut milik Nick.

"Hei, bisakah kau pelan-pelan saat membangunkan orang?!" teriak Tony keras, mengusap pipinya yang terkena serangan.

"Kau itu yang susah dibangunkan!" balas Nick tak kalah kerasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga kita sampai di sini?" tanya Tony, masih agak linglung.

"Kita hampir bertemu Slenderman, kemudian kau pingsan, dan aku harus menyeretmu sampai sini! Lihat, _Stamina_-ku hanya tinggal 7%!" kata Nick. "O'ya, ngomong-ngomong ada dimana kita?"

"Kita ada di Large Rocks. Lihat dua batu itu?" Tony menunjuk dua batu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Itulah yang dinamakan Large Rocks. Di sini jarang sekali menemukan _Pages_, tetapi tempatnya aman,"

"Kemana lagi rute kita?" tanya Nick.

"Jika memakai rute yang aman, kita mestinya ke Crossed Wall," kata Tony. "Tapi untunglah, kita belum pergi. Romanoff baru saja ditangkap Slenderman di sana,"

"Hah?! Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Nick.

"Dari notifikasi di depanku tadi," kata Tony pendek. "dan dari GPS. Sebelum pingsan, aku sempat melihat ada player di dekat Crossed Wall, tapi lalu menghilang dan muncul notifikasi barusan," kata Tony menjelaskan.

"Ooh, begitu. Jadi kalau Crossed Wall pun tidak aman, kita mesti ke mana? Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke tanki-tanki air itu kan?"

"Yang terdekat dari sini adalah Silo, tapi keamanannya hanya sampai pada titik lumayan. Tapi, begitu, " kata Tony.

"Baiklah, Silo tujuan kita berikutnya!"

**- sementara itu, di Dunia Nyata**

Clint membuka mata dan merasakan dinginnya besi yang ditidurinya.

"A-aku bebas?! Aku bebas?!" tanyanya tak percaya pada diri sendiri.

"AKU BEBAS! AKU BEBAS! HOREEEE!" teriaknya gembira sampai terguling dan terjatuh dari kasur besinya hingga helm Iron Man miliknya membentur lantai.

KLANGG!

Steve dan Pepper yang sepertinya tertidur di depan layar lebar terbangun akibat suara yang ditimbulkan Clint.

"Hmm? Bunyi apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pepper setengah tak sadar.

"JARVIS? Bisakah kau memeriksa bunyi aneh itu?" tanya Steve, masih berusaha menghilangkan kantuk.

"_Bunyi tersebut hanyalah Agen Barton yang baru saja kembali. Selamat datang, Agen Barton, saya harap anda menikmati permainan tadi,"_ sambut JARVIS sambil membukakan helm Clint.

"Menikmati apanya?! Itu game paling horor yang pernah kumainkan!" kata Clint sambil membanting helm Iron Man ke lantai, yang lalu dipungut oleh Dummy.

"Yah, sebaiknya kau bersyukur, karena kau bisa keluar," komentar Pepper.

"Mau sedikit teh?" kata Steve menawari.

"Boleh saja," jawab Clint.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Aku dan Pepper tertidur tadi," kata Steve.

"Aku beruntung, dapat mengumpulkan kedelapan _Pages_, walaupun dengan sedikit trik," kata Clint, teringat Natasha. "Apa yang kalian lakukan selama kami di dalam? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bisa mengeluarkan kami dengan JARVIS?"

"Kami hanya bisa memantau kalian, karena Pak Iron Man itu sudah memodifikasi game-nya bahkan hingga JARVIS-pun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalian secara paksa," kata Pepper sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Clint hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Awas saja si brengsek itu….. Kalau dia sudah bangun, beritahu aku. Aku ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga!" kata Clint sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi seperti 'BAK!' dan 'BUKK!' pertanda seseorang tengah memukuli sansak di dalam Gym. Terdengar juga teriakan seperti 'Mati kau, Stark!' atau 'Habislah kau!'

"Sepertinya dia sedang memakai peralatanku tadi dengan penuh dendam," komentar Steve. "Ya, baguslah. Orang memang perlu berolahraga sesaat setelah menggunakan teknologi. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa makanan kecil. Ada yang mau kuambilkan?" tanya Steve pada Pepper.

"Hanya secangkir kopi saja, Steve," kata Pepper sambil tersenyum. "O'ya, JARVIS, jam berapa sekarang?"

"_Sekarang adalah pukul 5.27 di pagi hari, Ms. Potts," _jawab JARVIS.

"Apa? Gawat! Deadline pekerjaanku jam 6 pagi!" katanya sambil buru-buru mengetik di sana-sini dan membuka-buka berkas-nya.

- **Di dalam game, tepatnya berada di sekitar Tunnel**

Thor tengah terduduk diam di dalam Tunnel, sebuah terowongan yang berbentuk seperti setengah pipa. Dia terpisah dari Bruce, karena Bruce sudah tersesat entah ke mana.

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, karena baterai senternya sudah mulai soak, dan kayu bakar pun sudah habis. Jadi, dia pikir lebih baik jika menunggu.

Dia tadi sudah menemukan satu _Pages_ lagi, juga dia sudah beruntung, dapat menemukan dua buah pistol, berjenis _revolver_ dan _tokarev_, masing-masing terisi dengan lima peluru.

"Permainan ini betul-betul menyusahkan…" gumamnya setengah tertidur.

"Lho, Thor? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sebuah suara menyapanya.

"He? Siapa itu? SIAPA ITU?!" tanya Thor yang langsung menembakkan Pistol Tokarev ke arah suara tersebut.

"ADUH!" suara itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Hey! Tenang! Ini hanya aku!" kata suara itu yang merupakan Nick. Di belakangnya, Tony tertawa terguling-guling.

"Oh, maaf…" kata Thor.

"Kau mendapat pistol?!" kata Tony tak percaya. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukan yang ini," Thor menunjuk pada tokarev, "di sekitar Double Vehicles,"

"Double Vehicles? Dimana itu?" tanya Nick.

"Itu adalah tempat sebelum Scary Tree," kata Thor. "Aku terpisah dari Dr. Banner di sana. Lalu aku meneruskan hingga Single Tanker, dan menemukan yang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk revolver.

"Rute kalian pasti terbalik dengan rute aman," komentar Tony.

"Hey, Thor, bisakah kita melakukan barter? Aku memiliki senter satu lagi, dan akan kutukar dengan revolver itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Nick.

Thor berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Kedua orang itu langsung mengeluarkan barang yang dijanjikan dan melakuakn barter.

"Hei, bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak memiliki senter ataupun senjata!" kata Tony.

"Kau bisa tetap di belakang kami dan menjadi pengawas," kata Thor.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melihat?" tanya Tony.

"Kau kan bisa pakai GPS, Stark," kata Nick sebal.

**-Titik awal permainan Slender**

BRUKK!

Natasha sekali lagi jatuh dari kegelapan, setelah bertemu Slenderman di Crossed Wall.

"Sial…" katanya sambil meninju tanah dengan kesal. Dia segera membuka menu dan mengecek _Pages_-nya. Dan benar saja, _Pages_ miliknya kembali menjadi nol.

"Dasar keparat bermuka rata…." katanya memaki Slenderman. Sebelum berjalan, perempuan berambut merah itu mengecek GPS dan melihat tiga player tengah berada di sekitar Tunnel. Tapi itu artinya dia mesti melewati paling sedikit dua tempat, dan sebelum itu mungkin dia sudah tertangkap lagi.

Pada akhirnya perempuan ganas itupun memutuskan untuk hanya duduk diam dan menyoroti lingkungan di sekitar dengan senter.

Selang lima belas menit, Natasha hampir jatuh tertidur, tapi sebuah bunyi membangungkannya.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Bunyi langkah kaki.

Natasha langsung bersiaga, dan berteriak, "Siapa itu?!"

Si pembuat suara memunculkan dirinya, yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan Bruce. "Natasha?"

"Oh, itu kau," kata Natasha. "Bagaimana? Sudah sejauh mana kau mengumpulkan _Pages_?"

"Aku baru mengumpulkan tiga," kata Bruce lesu. "Baru terpisah dari Thor tadi, di Double Vehicles,"

"Aku kehilangan seluruh _Pages_-ku, gara-gara si Clint bodoh itu!" kata Natasha geram.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Waktu itu kami sedang di Crossed Wall. Clint dan aku menemukan _Pages_, dan Clint sudah mengumpulkan tujuh, sedangkan aku mengumpulkan lima. Dia berpura- pura menanyakan spekulasi dan selagi aku berpikir, dia mengambil _Pages_-nya! Dia lalu menghilang, dan ternyata itu menarik perhatian Slenderman dan dia menangkapku. Lalu, disinilah aku," kata Natasha bercerita panjang lebar.

"Wow," Bruce hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu saking terkejutnya.

"Jangan…. berkomentar apapun. Atau kubunuh kau," kata Natasha dengan nada berbahaya miliknya.

Bruce cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Er….baiklah. Sekarang, kita mesti mengarah ke mana?"

Pertanyaan itu rupanya membuat Natasha sedikit mendingin. "Semestinya, kita akan ke jalur kiri atau kanan jika ingin aman. TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN LARI! AKU AKAN BERJALAN LURUS!"

Setelah meneriakkan hal tersebut, Natasha langsung berlari lurus menembus hutan, sedangkan Bruce hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum di sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, Natasha, tunggu aku!"

**THIS STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED. CONTINUE?**

**YES!**

**NO**

**Huffff…. Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3! :D Maaf kalau lama. Saya baru aja mulai nonton anime baru, jadi perhatian saya terpecah :P O'ya, kalau ada dari para Readers yang bingung soal nama-nama tempat di game Slender, bisa dicari di Google Image dangan nama 'Slender Map Game'  
**

**See you in the next Chap!**

**-Katzius**


	4. Trapped

**Hallo! Kembali lagi bersama Katzius, di chaapter terkahir fic ini! Yay! *lonjak2kegirangan**

**Ehem. Jadi, di dalam chapter ini bakal ada masalah baru, yang nantinya bakal nyambung ke sequelnya. **

**Udah, ah! Nanti saya ngasih tau malah jadi nggak seru. Jadi cekidot cerita di bawah, ya!**

**Happy reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Slenderman sepenuhnya bukan milik saya.**

"Hah...hah..." Natasha dan Bruce akhirnya sampai di Rusted Tankers, tempat tanki-tanki air berwarna kuning. Keduanya sedang terengah-engah, akibat berlari dari tempat awal.

"Kanapa kau berlari mengikutiku?!" tanya Natasha.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba lari! Wajar saja dong kalau aku mengikutimu secara refleks!" kata Bruce.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kita masih bersama. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di Rusted Tankers," kata Natasha, menunjuk ke arah tanki-tanki air.

"Dan di sebelah kiri kita ada Multiple Bathrooms," tambah Bruce. "Darimana kita akan mulai mencari?"

"Aku akan mencari di sekitar tanki, dan kau cari di dalam toilet," kata Natasha.

"Uh... bisakah kita tukar tempat? Aku punya firasat buruk soal toilet itu," kata Bruce.

"Pffft, Baiklah..." kata Natasha.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Bruce ke kanan, sedangkan Natasha ke kiri.

-**Di sekitar daerah Cutted Woods...**

"Hei, Stark, apa kau yakin kita tidak tersesat? Dari tadi yang kulihat cuma pohon," tanya Nick kesal. Mereka sudah dua jam berjalan dan tidak menemukan satu pun tempat.

"Mestinya sih, kita ada di jalan yang benar," kata Tony santai sambil menyoroti sekitar dengan senter.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Nick lagi.

"Iya, kita memang tidak salah," kata Tony berkeras. Namun, tiba-tiba...

_Pet._

Senter Tony mati karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Apa?! Baterainya habis?!" Nick berteriak tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya iya," kata Tony santai. Dia memasukkan senternya itu, dan lalu gelaplah semuanya.

"Ada yang punya baterai lagi?" tanya Thor yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tidak punya sama sekali," kata Nick.

"Aku juga tidak punya, tapi biarkan saja," kata Tony, masih santai.

"Lalu kita bisa melihat dengan apa, bodoh?!" tanya Nick emosi.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Thor.

"Buka saja GPS dan lihat titik kita, seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya," kata Tony.

Nick segera membuka GPS, namun dia malah menemukan bahwa mereka melenceng sudah jauh dari Silo.

"STARK! Kau pasti tadi tidak memperhatikan arah ya?!" Nick berkata sambil meledak-ledak.

"Kita tidak salah, kok. Arah ke Silo kan memang ke kiri, jika dilihat dari Large Rocks," Tony masih berpendapat arahnya tidak salah.

"Hei, Pria Baja, kau mungkin akan tertarik melihat ini," kata Thor, yang menunjuk pada tiga titik di hutan dekat Rusted Tankers.

"Oh," kata Tony pendek.

"KITA SUDAH MELENCENG SEJAUH INI DAN JAWABANMU HANYA 'OH'?!" Nick sudah meledak seperti tabung LPG 3 Kg. Thor sekarang berpendapat bahwa mungkin Nick-lah yang lebih pantas jadi Hulk.

"THOR, MANA PISTOLMU?! BIAR KUTEMBAK ORANG INI!"

**-Sementara itu, di Dunia Nyata..**

"Ada yang sudah kembali?" tanya Clint yang baru saja selesai berganti baju.

Steve hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan mulut penuh kue. Pepper tidak menjawab dan hanya sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

"Lalu, siapa saja yang paling memungkinkan untuk keluar?" tanya Clint sembari mendekati layar lebar.

"_Untuk sementara ini, yang paling memungkinkan hanyalah Dr. Banner, yang tengah mengumpulkan tiga Pages,_" jawab JARVIS.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan pemain lain, JARVIS?" tanya Steve.

"_Agen Romanoff sudah mengumpulkan satu Pages, Mr. Thor sudah mengumpulkan dua Pages, sementara Direktur Fury dan Mr. Stark belum mengumpulkan sama sekali,_"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan dua idiot itu?" tanya Clint, "Apa mereka tidak sadar mereka terlalu lama mengulur waktu? Agen Hill dan Agen Coulson sekarang tengah kewalahan mengatur Hellicarrier!"

"Entahlah," kata Steve.

"Aha!" Pepper berteriak gembira.

"Ada apa?" tanya Clint.

"Aku menemukan kode akses untuk akun pengendali JARVIS milik Tony," kata Pepper.

"Bukankah itu sia-sia saja? Tadi kan JARVIS bilang bahkan dia pun tidak bisa menembusnya," kata Clint, sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi jika proteksi itu dibuat oleh program JARVIS, berarti JARVIS juga kan yang bisa membukanya?" kata Pepper.

"Betul juga, sih..." kata Clint sambil berpikir ulang.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba, Clint," kata Pepper. "JARVIS, tolong tampilkan layar akun pengendali,"

"_Siap, Ms. Potts,_" jawab JARVIS takzim.

Pepper melakukan pemrograman ulang beberapa jam kemudian. Sementara itu, Clint hanya dapat mengawasinya sambil terkantuk-kantuk, sementara Steve masih sibuk dengan kuenya.

"Oke! Pemrograman selesai!" kata Pepper gembira. "JARVIS, bagaimana dengan _booting_ ulang game-nya?

"_Sukses dan segera diproses, Ms. Potts,_" lapor JARVIS. "_Perkiraan waktu pengeluaran player: lima menit, sembilan belas detik, dua puluh tujuh seperdetik_,"

Lima menit kemudian, terbangunlah para Avengers yang masih terjebak, tetapi...

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Bruce langsung terduduk.

"Puji syukur kepada Odin!" kata Thor gembira sambil bangun.

"KITA BEBAS!" teriak Tony yang langsung membuka helm-nya.

"KUTEMBAK KAU, STARK! MATI! MATI, KAU!" kata Nick sambil bergerak liar. Rupanya dia masih bermimpi memegang pistol.

Natasha tidak bereaksi.

"Hah?" Pepper dan Clint melihat dengan tercengang pada Natasha. Steve masih saja sibuk dengan potongan makanannya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kami tiba-tiba keluar?" tanya Bruce.

"Berterima-kasihlah pada wanita di sebelahku ini," kata Clint. Pepper hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, wahai, Pepper Yang Agung. Kau menyelamatkan kami dari Sang Iblis Bermuka Rata. Kau pasti adalah seorang dewi!" kata Thor berlebihan, sambil berlutut ala posisi orang akan melamar.

Tony segera menyingkirkan kepala temannya itu dengan tempelengan. Thor langsung tersungkur ke samping.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membobol proteksi itu?" tanya Tony tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku menemukan _password _akun pengendali," kata Pepper bangga.

"Sudah kuduga, aku lupa sesuatu tentang _password _itu," kata Tony sambil buru-buru mengatur ulang JARVIS.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan Romanoff? Dia masih belum keluar," kata Nick.

"Sepertinya kau salah saat memasukkan _input _kode player Natasha, Pepper," kata Tony. "Dan sepertinya dia memakai helm Iron Man Mark III, jadi wajar kalau _software_-nya agak sedikit... terlambat,"

"Lalu? Apakah itu bisa segera diperbaiki?" tanya Clint.

"Sayangnya tidak. Helmnya sudah pasti tak boleh dilepas, dan karena Pepper tidak menggunakan kode yang dienkripsi, melainkan kode darurat, maka JARVIS pun akan terancam rusak kalau tidak di-_reset _ulang. Jika JARVIS rusak, maka tidk ada harapan lagi. Tapi, me-reset JARVIS akan mengulangi seluruh _setting_ game-nya," kata Tony.

Bruce menepuk dahinya. "Dan... jangan bilang kalau kau sudah me-_reset_ JARVIS sedetik lalu?"

"Aku memang melakukannya, tapi secara teknis bukan sedetik yang lalu. Berapa perkiraan waktunya, JARVIS?" tanya Tony.

"_Sekitar tujuh detik dan lima puluh enam seperdetik yang lalu, Sir_,"

Avengers yang lain menghela napas putus asa.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Aku harus kembali ke Hellicarrier. Barton, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Nick berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tidak Pak, saya lebih memilih menjaga Agen Romanoff," kata Clint.

Nick mengangguk dingin, lalu berlari ke lift.

"Lalu, kita mesti apa sekarang, menunggu hingga Natasha bangun?" tanya Bruce.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa membuat Natasha keluar, Tony? Kau kan pemegang kendali game ini," kata Pepper.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, Pep. JARVIS sudah di-_reset_, jadi otomatis aku harus menginstall ulang program-program yang terhapus, atau membuatnya lagi. Dan semua program itu termasuk program pengendali game,"

"Berapa lama waktu paling sedikit?" tanya Clint.

"Paling sedikit sekitar dua minggu," kata Tony datar. "Itupun jika koneksi bagus dan aku tidak ada urusan,"

"Dan makan waktu paling lama sekitar...?" tanya Thor menggantung.

"Paling lama sekitar tiga bulan," kata Tony getir.

Semua terdiam. Tak pernah terpikir oleh mereka bahwa seseorang akan benar-benar terjebak. Khususnya Natasha. Wanita itu terkenal memiliki nasib mujur.

Pepper akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. "Aku akan segera memberitahu tim medis S.H.I.E.L.D untuk menyiapkan infus," katanya.

"Hei, tunggu! Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" tanya Tony. Pepper cuma mengangkat alis dan mengabaikannya.

Satu-persatu Avengers mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Dimulai dari Clint, yang keluar sambil menghentakkan kaki, hingga Bruce yang masih memandang prihatin pada Natasha yang terbaring.

"Jagalah dia, Tony," kata Bruce.

Tony mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir. Semuanya terkendali," katanya.

_Sial, sial, _umpatnya dalam hati. _Aku tak bermaksud begini... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa?_

**-Sementara itu di dalam dunia game...**

Natasha yang sedang berjalan di hutan, terkejut karena Bruce tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Dr. Banner? Dr. Banner?! Dimana kau?!" teriaknya percuma.

Dia berusaha mengeceknya lewat GPS, tapi sama saja, karena satu-satunya titik pemain hanyalah dia. Natasha masih tidak percaya, tapi dia sudah agak panik. Jadi ditekanlah olehnya tombol _'Call JARVIS'_.

"_JARVIS di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Agen Romanoff?_"

Betapa leganya dia ketika mendengar suara robotic AI itu.

"JARVIS, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Natasha.

JARVIS tidak merespon.

"JARVIS, aku ulangi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natasha lagi.

JARVIS masih membisu.

Natasha lalu mencoba mengetikkan _message_ untuk JARVIS.

"_JARVIS, apa yang sedang terjadi? Keluarkan aku! SOS," _ketiknya di kolom _message_.

Lalu diklik-nya tombol _send_. Tetapi, yang muncul malah notifikasi :

_Error-15437-iOS8_

Berkali-kali dipencetnya tombol tersebut, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Natasha jatuh terduduk. Senternya menggelinding dari tangannya yang lemas. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan kesepian... dan tak berdaya.

"Halo?" panggilnya pada siapa saja.

"Apa ada orang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END?**

**.**

**Aing dah, ini Endingnya gaje banget. Pendek pula. Wordnya cuma 1400-an. Maaf banget ya, soal itu. Saya nulis ini tengah malem soalnya XD **

**Tapi ntar deh, saya janji mau buat sequelnya, tentang gimana nanti si Natasha bisa bebas. Nanti bakal lebih banyak romance-nya juga. **

**Sedikit bocoran, pairingnya mungkin akan lebih banyak Clintasha.**

**O'ya, mungkin bisa mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk review, mungkin? saya akan sangat menghargai setiap komen yang ditulis.**

**Jadi, see you dan mohon ditunggu ya, sequelnya!**

**Salam, **

**-Katzius-**


End file.
